This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Conventional system architectures, especially for blockchain operations, have issues related to computational and operation speed, architecture security, participation scalability, and many others. Various embodiments of the present disclosure address the above issues.